Make me feel
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Elle-Sid is at a party and deeply bored, but he is in for a surprise from Luis Napoleon.
1. Chapter 1

Make me feel

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating:+ 18

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, pwp-ish, OOC, AU

Pairings: Luis Napoleon x Karl-Heinz Schneider x Elle-Sid Pierre

Summary: Elle-Sid is at a party and deeply bored, but he is in for a hot surprise from Luis Napoleon.

A.N.: I had a similar idea for 'breakdown'. and yes, I know it's pretty OOC on some ports, but I like it that way.

* * *

Make me feel

Elle-Cid wandered through the halls of the mansion. He was bored. Deeply bored. He had foreseen that the ball would be boring , that's why he had asked Luis Napoleon to come with him., but he had said no and no begging and pleading had convinced him otherworld.

So now Elle-Sid wandered through the halls of the mansion. He would have loved to say no, too, but he couldn't. they were friend of his family and it was important that he would attend to the ball.

He sighed. Sometimes he wished to be as free as Luis.

He smiled. Luis his little dare-devil. You never could knew what he was up to next when he was bored.

He remembered clearly what Luis had done the last time when he had to much free time and didn't knew what to do with it.

Now in retro-perspective it was funny, but he would never admit. No, or else Luis would probably come up with god knows what the next time.

At first, he hadn't found it funny, quit the opposite.

Elle-Sid remembered how Bossis had told him, that he really had nice thongs. He had blinked and asked Bossis to repeat the sentence again, because he couldn't have understood him right. But even after a second and than third and forth repeat the sentence didn't change.

Confused he had asked, how it come that he knew that he, Elle-Sid, was wearing thongs and how he come that he had seen them.

Bossis had grinned at him and said, that Luis wasn't the type for thongs and he had left without answering HOW he knew that.

So with this confusion and a really bad feeling, he had set off towards his hotel room.

On the way people he met grinned at him. It had made him more and more wary.

What had Luis done now? He had expected to see god knows what but not THAT:

Suspicious he had opened the door and peered inside.

No, everything had seen normal at first, but then he had spotted the balcony and his chin had hit the floor.

Dumbfounded he had stood in the door, trying to realize what he was seeing: There, on the balcony stood Luis Napoleon grinning proudly and next to him knotted to a strand were his-HIS- thongs, but not all, noohoo, Luis had only taken his red, blue and white ones and made a Tricolore out of them.

Really creative.

He had fumed, little cloud of smokes were nearly coming out of his ears. His head must have been a bright red.

Luis had seen him and his grin had widened.

He had stomped over to him and ripped the made-up Tricolore from the balcony, then he had screamed at Luis, what he couldn't remember, but after that, Luis had benn a little bit nicer. Nott much, but he had behaved moderately nice for his terms.

Elle-Sid leaned against a wall and smiled. Yes, now it was funny, but at that time it had been most embarrassing.

He shook his head. Really, Luis sometimes.

So it was now wonder that he wished for Luis to be here, but he had said firmly no.

Elle-Sid closed his eyes and opened them again.

At the wall opposite from him was a big painting, a portrait of a young boy, probably nine or ten years old.

He knew that the befriended family had once had a boy, but he had disappeared with eleven.

They had never found him, neither dead nor alive.

So his parent were still hoping that he would appear again. He couldn't blame them, but he couldn't blame the boy for running away either.

His parents, Elle-Sid had to admit, were very… conservative to say it politely. They had very strict ideas about how a proper boy of his position and birth should behave and what he should become.

From all he knew, the little boy had wanted to become a pro-football-player, his parents had wanted him to become the successor of his father, a gentleman and living in the mansion, supervising the lands and all the other jobs that came with being from the gentry.

He was glad that his parents had allowed him to become whatever he wanted. After his career he still could become the successor of his father.

He looked at the painting.

The boy wasn't smiling. No one really ever smiled at such paintings and the boy decently had no reason to smile.

His eyes were a nicely blue-grey, his hair dark blond and it seemed slightly unruly. He wore a little suit and was sitting on one of these old chairs, a dog at his feet.

The portrait was painted ina classical style, showing the thoughts of the clients.

Elle-Sid looked more closely at the portrait. Somehow the boy seemed strangly familiar, but he had never met him, and still….

His eyes widened when he realized that the boy looked like Luis Napoleon!

Could it be…?

Elle-Sids heart beaten faster with this realization.

Luis had never talked about his family and when ever asked, he either didn't answer or bit your head off for asking.

Once , just once, Luis had said that he hated his parents and didn't wanted to be reminded at them, so he had dropped that matter. But now he couldn't let it rest.

He felt restless now and couldn't wait to get home, so he could go to Luis and could confront him with that.

Alas, all he could do was to look at the painting, at the boy who was so familiar and still so strange.

He heard the soft clicking of high-heels coming nearer and nearer until the young woman stopped next to him.

He turned around and looked at her.

She had beautiful crystal blue eyes and her cheeks were a nice rosy pink.

Her cherry red lips were well-formed and looked soft. Pale blond hair cascaded down the back , reaching her waist.

His look wandered down her body. She was well developed, her breasts weren't to big nor to small, just right, her figure slim and she had long legs. All in all she was a beauty.

Elle-Sid wanted to throw up. He couldn't say why, but he disliked her immensely after only a few seconds.

She smiled a sweet smile at him.

„Salut, I'm Marie-Suzanne, she said with a soft voice and hold out her pretty little hand to him, but he didn't take it.

She didn't seem to take any offence and turned around to the portrait and looked at it.

„You know, that is my fiancé on that picture."

Elle-Sids eyes widened.

„He ran away when he was eleven.", she continued, „ And never returned, but I know that he is still alive and someday he will return to me."

‚Dream on.', thought Elle-Sid sarcastically.

She misread his look and said

„ Oh, I know that it must seem hopeless romantic to you, but I love him and he loves me, so he will return to me."

He wanted to slam his head against the wall.

Now he knew why he disliked her. She was stupid. No wonder, Luis had left her and hated all women. He would hate every female being when he would be forced to marry such a stupid girl too.

„How…", he pressed out but the sentence got stuck in his throat.

She looked at him

„How I know that? I just know it", she said simply.

Elle-Sid wanted to run away. He couldn't stand such stupidity either.

„Why…?", her stupidity seemed to be catching.

„Why he ran away? I don't know", she sighed sadly, „ He had this silly dream to become a pro football player", she laughed slightly and he looked disbelievingly at her. What she misinterpreted badly, too.

„Yes, I know, that is pretty silly, right? But he so ´badly wanted to become one.", she laughed again, „really silly."

Elle-Sid just looked at her and wanted to scream at her, but he kept his mouth shut.

He wouldn't give Luis away to that girl. No, she didn't deserve him.

He wanted to protect Luis, even if Luis didn't need any protection, he could rip her head off in a few seconds. And still… Luis belonged to him and not her.

„Yes, I know. It is silly of him, but he will come over that and return.", she smiled at him, „ Do you want to dance with me?"

„No, thank you", he said stiffly. He didn't want to spend one more minute with this girl.

„I want to be alone."

„Oh", she said sadly, but smiled again at him, „ Okay, then I leave you alone for now, but if you fell like dancing you know where to find me.", she turned around, „Salut.", and walked off.

Elle-Sid looked after her and when he couldn't hear her anymore, he let out a sigh.

He wouldn't go back to the ball room, for sure.. Not if there was a chance of running into her again.

„Ssssshhh", a voice whispered next to him.

He looked around. No one was there.

„Ssshhhhh, over here." he looked around again and finally spotted someone behind the red curtains. He walked to them and got a surprise. Out there on the window sill was Luis!

„Wha…?", he stammered and stared at him, „How…?"

Luis rolled with his eyes.

„Since that…. Had talked with you. She is pretty stupid.", Luis look said it all, „ but now come with me. I have a surprise for you.", Luis grabbed his wrist and wanted to drag him out of the window.

„Wait!", Elle-Sid whispered. He felt like in a bad movie, „What are you up to?"

„Wait and see.", Luis answered and tucked at his wrist again.

Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer out of Luis , he followed him out onto the window sill.

They were on the first floor, but it wasn't that high and under them was soft grass.

They jumped down and landed with a soft thoting noise.

„Come, over here", Luis whispered and grabbed his wrist.

Silently Elle-Sid followed him, still wondering what the surprise would be.

They ran alongside the building until they came to a little wall.

Luis nodded in the direction of it and both climbed over it.

A few feet away stood two horses. Elle-Sid wasn't that much surprised, instead just felt more being in a bead movie than ever.

„That is your surprise?", he asked disappointed and looked skeptically at Luis.

„No, silly", Luis chuckled, „That is not the surprise. The surprise is waiting in the stables."

He raised an eyebrow, „And why didn't you come by car?"

„Elle-Sid ", Luis looked like he couldn't believe he really had asked such a question.," Of course it is much more romantic and besides it is such a nice night for a ride.", he climbed on one of the horses.

Elle-Sid gave him a look and then climbed on the other horse.

They were bare-back, obviously Luis hadn't bothered with bridles or saddles.

Thy clicked their tongues and the horses galloped into the night, the full moon shining.

Luis was right, Elle-Sid thought, it was a really nice night for a ride.

They galloped over fields and enjoyed the fresh night air.

After a while, when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Elle-Sid found his orientation again and knew where they were heading.

The stables belonged to the befriended family, but his own family had horses there, too, because one of their leisure residences was pretty close to it.

So he challenged Luis to a little race.

Out of air, but laughing they arrived at the sables and climbed down from their horses. They took toweled them off and all, before Elle-Sid asked for the surprise again.

„Wait", Luis answered, „ you will know in a few seconds.". he seemed exited and so was Elle-Sid.

The sound of the hooves echoed eerie and Elle-Sid was afraid that they might wake up the owners of the stable.

But nothing happened, no one, except them, was awake.

He breathed out in relieve when they entered the stable.

It smelled of straw and horses.

The horses stood in their boxes, sleeping, only a few awakened when teir comrades came back and looked at them, but they fell asleep immediately again, when they noticed that nothing interesting or dangerous was happening.

And at first it seemed like that for Elle-Sid, too.

Luis hadn't switched on the lights, so he hadn't seen the figure standing at one of the boxes first.

He hold his breath for a few seconds, when he noticed the other person and stood stiff still, not knowing what to make out of it.

Luis laughed silently behind him and whispered into his ear

„ Don't you recognize him?"

Questingly Elle-Sid raised an eyebrow.

WHAT was Luis up to? And whatever it was, it was better be legal or else he would tell him something.

Okay, Luis probably hadn't asked the woners of the stables for the horses and for permission for the little night ride, but that wasn't what he would really consider illegal, even if it was.

Luis chuckled and walked past him to the other person.

„Hey", he said and Elle-Sid saw the figure turning around.

„Hey", he heard an answer.

His eyes widened when he saw Luis kiss the figure, and not just a simple kiss, oh no, a hot-tongue- and- all-kiss.

The two seemed to have forgotten him, and Elle-Sid realized what Luis surprise was: A threesome. But he didn't feel like it. Not that he would say no to sex with Luis, but he didn't knew the other one , or so it seemed.

The other two stopped kissing and were coming over to him

Elle-Sids eyes widened when he recognized the thir person: Karl-Heinz Schneider!

„What? How? I mean", stammered a poor Elle-Sid and tried to comprehend the informations.

„Hallo", Karl-Heinz hold out his hand to him.

Shacking his head ( he still wasn't catching up to the whole situation), he took Karls hand.

Luis stood there grinning.

„That's all?", he asked, „I thought you would be happy to kiss the Kaiser and have sex with him. And now, when you can have the chance, you just shack his hand?"

Elle-Sid turned around to him.

„Please? Explain the whole situation. I might have overseen a point."

Luis let out a theatralical sight.

„What is there to NOT understand? I thought you wanted sex with him and here he is."

„Luis! What have you done to him?", Elle-Sid asked coolly, if Luis had drugged Karl-Heinz Schneider or anything else, he really would be in trouble, this time for sure.

„Hey, hey. I havent doen anything. Karl is here on his own free will."

Elle-Sid raised an eyebrow; he wasn't the slightest convinced.

„it's true.", Karls soft voice interrupted him and Elle-Sid turned around to him, „Luis was…. Well…"

Luis!", Elle-Sid demanded an answer.

„Ah, okay, the short version. I tell you the rest later, okay?", he looked at Elle-Sid, who nodded, „Karl showed up on MY doorstep, on his OWN free will and … how not to ay it dirty…? Well, he convinced to me that he was gay and he wanted sex with me."

Elle-Sid saw Karl -Heinz blushing

„And?", he asked and Luis continued

„ Well, I thought of you and asked him, if he wouldn't mind a three some and he said no, so here we are."

Elle-Sid gave him a suspicious look and then looked a t Karl.

Somehow he didn't seemed to be so self-sure, so…invincible, like he normally was; instead he seemed vulnerable, wounded.

„So, are you up for it or not? But Karl really had looked forward to it.", Luis interrupted him.

Elle-Sid sighed.

Yes, he always had fantasiesed about havening sex with the Kaiser. Which gay football player wasn't? he was gorgeous, sexy and this baby blue eyes..

„Do you really want it?", he asked softly.

Karl nodded his head, his cheeks were still a light pink.

Elle-Sid smiled and kissed him softly on his llips.

Mmmm, they tasted good.

He could fell Karl embracing him, pressing their bodies together.

He felt a little surprised but came around again and kissed him eagerly.

Dear lord, Karl tasted sweet, sweet and… a little bit like Luis.

They broke apart, gasping for air.

Elle-Sid looked into the blue eyes of Karl, clouded with lust and pleading at him.

His already defeated resistance was finally beaten.

Here was Karl-Heinz Schneider, the Kaiser, in his arms wanting sex with him and he really wanted to say no?

„Why don't we go up to the hayloft? it's much more comfortable and no one will see us there. „, said Luis and bringing Elle-Sid back to earth, who had been lost in Karls eyes.

„Wh-what?", he had been thinking at nothing and everything at the same time.

Luis chuckled.

„First you don't want to and now you want it right here on the floor?"

Elle-Sids cheeks graced a light red.

„Okay, let's go to the hayloft„, he took Karls hand (it felt soft and warm) and let him to the leader to the said hayloft.

Up there he had to realize that Luis had it all planed out.

Behind a big wall of straw was a made up bed, big enough for the three of them.

Luis took Karls other hand and led him to the made up bed, where he pushed him down.

Elle-Sid stepped behind Luis and looked down at Karl.

Karl lay there, his kegs lightly spread, his jeans on his hips and his white bottom up shirt had slipped up, revealing a little bit of ivory skin.

And Elle-Sid had suddenly the desire to suck him off. Where the notion had coem from he didn't knew, all he knew was that he just wanted to give Karl the blow-job of his live.

Unaware of it, hew licked his lips.

„So, what to do with him now?", Luis asked him.

Elle-Sid didn't answer he kept on looking at Karl, takeing everything in.

Luis shook his head and crawled over Karl.

Entailed Elle-Sid watched how Luis lay down on top of Karl kissing him softly lovingly.

He was a little surprised that Luis could be so soft, so caring.

When they slept with each other, Luis was always rough and dominating. Yes, he quit enjoyed it and wouldn't have it any other way, but seeing that Luis could be careful too… aroused him.

He felt himself harden and decided that it was time to join them.

So he lay down next to Karl, stroking his skin through his bottom up shirt, pressing himself against him.

Luis and Karl stopped kissing, their breathes coming out in little puffs.

Elle-Sid saw the rosy pink of Karls cheeks, the lust filled eyes and the kiss -swollen lips and wanted nothing more then to make love to him, to see the Kaiser having an orgasm.

Luis turned his head towards him and gave him one of his trade-mark grins, before he lent over and kissed him.

Their tongues battled for dominance and he moaned happily.

„why don't we get out of these clothes?", he whispered when they broke apart.

„You can read my mind, Elle-Sid, you can read my mind.", Luis answered.

He tucked at his fly, pulling it of him. He hold it in his hands for a few moments, trying to decide if they would need it later or not, then throwing it to the side. No kink tonight.

He opened his bottoms , pulling his smoking jacket and bottom up shirt off at the same time.

Trousers, underwear, socks and shoes followed

In the end, only the Kaiser remained fully dressed.

Elle-Sid and Luis looked down at him then at ech other. They grinned and started to undress the Kaiser who let them do to him what they wanted.

Luis opened the bottoms of his shirt, while Elle-Sid busied himself with the bottoms and the zipper of his jeans. Bit by bit they stripped him of his clothes, revealing more and more skin.

When they were finished, Elle-Sid looked down at him and hold his breath. Karl-Heinz was… beautiful. There was no other word for it.

His gaze wandered up and down Karls body, trying to memorize it all.

Luis didn't seem to bother with such things, because he lay diwn besides Karl and started to play with on nipple.

Elle-Sid looked into Karls eyes and bent down to kiss him.

The kiss was like their first, soft and lovingly.

He nibbled at his lower lip, pulling at it, before he slipped a tongue in that sweet, sweet mouth, tasting him again.

He could feel Luis hands brushing by, when they came to close to his side. And he wondered what Luis was doing, so he stopped kissing Karl and looked at Luis.

Luis gave him one sly look, put a hand behind his head and crushed his lips on his.

They kissed fiercely, battling each other and broke apart for air.

They looked each other in the eyes and bent down, starting to kiss and stroke Karls body.

Luis got the right side, while he got the left.

He took Karls hand in his, kissing his palm, up his arm, over his shoulder to his neck, where he sucked at the flesh, leaving a bite-mark.

Down he went, playing with the left nipple. Taking it in his mouth, sucking an licking at it.

His hands wandered over the stomach, stroking up and down.

He stopped playing with the niple and kissed his way down, nearly knocking his head into Luis, who was leaving a bite-mark at Karls hips.

They met at Karls erection. One look and they bent down, licking at it, their tongues occasionally meeting.

They could hear Karl moan and to Elle-Sid there hadn't been a more erotic sound than these moans.

They stopped and Luis searches something in the straw.

Just as Elle-Sid was thinking that Luis would never find it, Luis hold uo the lube.

Luis gave him on sly grin before he squeezed some on his fingers, then he hold out the lube to him..

Questingly Elle-Sid took it, he hadn't thought so far, hell he had stopped thinking a whole while ago.

„spread you legs for me, baby", Luis whispered seductively into Karls ear.

Karl moaned and did as he was told.

Luis nodded at Elle-Sid who raised an eyebrow.

„What? Have you thought you would topple me?", he asked amused.

Elle-Sid shook his head. Luis was unbelievingly.

he knelled down between Karls legs, giving him one long look, before he started preparing him.

Elle-Sid twitched when he suddenly felt the cold lube at his entrance, but relaxed again.

„Are you ready?", he asked Karl after a time.

„Mmmhmmmm", Karl nodded.

Elle-Sid glanced over his shoulder at Luis, who raised an eyebrow.

„I'm ready when you are ready", he said.

Elle-Sid scuffed, but turned his attention back to Karl.

He rubbed some of the lube on his manhood and positioned himself.

In one swift movement he had entered Karl.

Karl wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Elle-Sid waited for a few moments before he started to move, partly because he wanted to get Karl used to the feeling, partly because Luis had entered him.

A flood of sensations ran through his body. It felt strange to fuck and to get fucked at the same time.

He let Luis set the rhythm, pulling out when he did and slamming back in when he did.

Luis played with the pace, first hard and fasts and then slow and soft, delaying their orgasm as long as he could.

But it came suddenly without so much as a warning, leaving them breathless behind.

Karl came first, tightening around Elle-Sid, who could feel Luis' orgasm. It gave him the rest and he came, shooting his semen in jarl, while at the same time he could feel Luis' semen in him.

Breathless they la in the made up bed, trying to catch their breath back.

Absendmindly Elle-Sid stroke through Karls hair, noticing how soft it was.

He could feel Karls breath getting more and more even and looked down at the sleeping Kaiser in his arms.

„Now, the full story.", he demanded from Luis.

„well, it was like I said. He showed up on my doorstep and confessed.", Luis shrugged his shoulders.

„Yes but why you?"

„Because I'm the only gay football player he knows."

Elle-Sid rolled with his eyes.

„Begin with the beginning and tell me what he told you."

„As you wish", Luis propped up on his elbows.

„It rang on my door and I opened it. He stood in front of it.

I don't know where he got my address from, but it doesn't matter any way.

We went into my living room and set down.

At first he couldn't say why he had come, but then he just blurred it out.

I was surprised as you were, believe me, and asked him why me.

He said, because I'm the only one he knew who is gay, too.

I just that there and raised an eyebrow.

Apparently he knew that he is gay since he was fifteen.

He talked with his parents about it…and you know, his parents wee shocked. Their only son gay. Impossible. Thy ignored it and forbad him to talk about it. He wasn't gay and that was the end of the discussion.", Elle-Sid sighed and shook his head, „Poor guy."

„ HE hadn't any problems with being gay, his parents had.

They were trying to surpress any sighting of him being gay.

They even set him up with a girl. Telling the whole world that she was his girlfriend.

And on top of that, they didn't let him out of their sighed.

It was easy, his father is the trainer of Bayern München, so he had some influence on him.

Well, he lived in that hell for six years. Afraid of letting anyone know that he was gay, fearing that they would react as his parents had. But now he had enough. He broke up with his ‚girlfriend' and wil lbe transferring to another club. His contract ends with Bayern this season and his father couldn't keep him there any longer, not that he hadn't tried.

At first he had wanted to transfer to St. Germain", Luis smiled a little, „ said because of me, but it was to obvious and his father wouldn't let him go, so… Now you have slept with your two new forwards."

Elle-Sid raised an eyebrow.

„Two new forwards?"

„Yes, I'm transferring to Bordeaux, too.

As much as I love Paris, I want to play for a different club and since I had an offer from Bordeaux, I said yes.

So know you will have to cope with us both.", Luis yawned.

„Then let's hope this night will have many returns.", Elle-Sid lay his head next to Karls.

„Be sure of that.", Luis said and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Make me feel 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings: ?

Pairings: in this chapter none

* * *

Make me feel 2

„What is wrong with you?", asked the trainer Karl, „You have played such a wonderful season in France and here…. I don't understand it. Why have your play drobed that drastically? Is something wrong?"

Karl shook his head. He couldn't tell the trainer the truth, that he didn't feel… at home in the team, that he felt …. Like he didn't belong there.

„No it is nothing. I'm just not feeling well. That is all.", he lied.

The trainer gave him a skeptical look, but didn't say anything to it.

„If you say so.", he turned around and walked away, still puzzled why Karl had shown a magnificent play in the French league, but in the German team missed a pass after the other.

Karl sighed. He missed Luis and Elle-Sid. At least he hadn't to lie to them. The knew that he was gay and that made it easier for him. He could laugh with them, joke around with them, being himself- they didn't saw him as something dirty, abnormal. They accepted, understood him as who he was. And that was the difference. That was why he felt more at home in France then he felt in Germany. No one knew that he was gay, except his father, who was one of the trainers.

His spirits sank lower, when he thought of his father and the way he looked at him As if he wouldn't love him anymore.

He sighed and went listless to the training.

He had no one in the team he could confess to, not even his childhood friend Hermann Kaltz. No, the risk of losing this friendship was to high and he didn't want it.

„Karl, concentrate!", the trainer shouted and he tried to do as he was told but couldn't this team meant nothing to him. It was no fun playing with them and he was showing it. If he wanted to or not.

He tried his hardest, but…. It wasn't good enough and he knew it. If he would continue that way, they might throw him out of the team. He couldn't care less.

The training hadn't been a good one, Karl knew it; everyone knew it.

He had showered without taking notice in what was going on around him and went straight to his room. He wanted to be alone.

His father had tried to talk to him, or more, had told him, that he was disappointed with him and if he would be reasonable and see that his way of living was wrong , he would become better again. He had ignored it and after a while, his father had looked coldl at him and went away.

Now he was laying in his bed, Harry next to him, and looked out of the window, wanting to cry.

He wanted to tell somebody the truth, to scream it out, but he couldn't. No, they would all hate him and he didn't want that.

He sighed and closed his eyes. If only Luis or Elle-Sid would be here, then at least he would have somebody to talk and not felt so lonely.

„Hey, Karl. What's wrong with you?", Harry whispered, „ Why do you keep separating yourself from the rest of the team?"

„Nothing. It is nothing.", he answered.

„I don't believe you. Something is wrong. Karl, why don't you talk with me. I only want to help you. If… if you don't become better, they will throw you out of the team and I don't want this to happen."; Harry tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away and turned away from him.

„Don't …don't touch me", he said weakly. He hated himself for being this mean to his friend, but he saw no other way out of it.

„Karl.", he heard Harry whisper and it sounded hurt.

„I'm -I'm sorry", he said. He hated seeing his friend so hurt, but it had to be. Harry surly wouldn't understand him.

No, gay football players didn't exist, even if he if he proofed it wrong.

With a sad heart he fell asleep, hoping that someday everything would be alright again.


	3. Chapter 3

Make me feel 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings: ?

Pairings: ( Luis Napoleon x Karl-Heinz Schneider x Elle-Sid Pierre)

Summary: Harry, Franz and Manni are worried about Karl and are visiting him to find out what is wrong with their friend.

* * *

Make me feel 3

"So here it is?", asked Mannfred, Manni as his friends called him, Margus and looked questingly at the address and then on the piece of paper his friend Franz Schester was holding.

"it seems so", Franz answered. He couldn't believe it either.

They stood in front of black iron gates, closed in front of a way, rose bushes at both sides of it, which lead to the white mansion in the background.

The massive doors of the estate were partly hidden by a big fountain.

Left and right to the mansion they could see a accurate trimmed lawn and spacious flower beds could be seen at the far end of it.

"Let's ring and see if he really lives here.", Harry interrupted them in their gawking at the estate.

Not that he wasn't impressed by it, but he was here to find out what was wrong with Karl and not to look at some garden, no matter how beautiful it was.

He pressed on a button in the stone wall, in which the iron gates were embedded.

"Oui?", a female voice came through the speakers.

"Uhm. We- we wanted to-to speak with Karl-Heinz Schneider.", he stammered and hoped that she would understand him.

Silence followed, apparently she hadn't understood him, because after a few seconds a male voice could be heard and asking them what they wanted.

Harry repeated his request again.

The gates opened automatically and awestruck they walked through them.

Manni and Franz turned their heads everywhere, still not believing that Karl was living here.

"Will you two stop and concentrate?", Harry hissed at them, when they reached the front doors.

They nodded and looked at the closed doors.

"Do you think we should knock?", Franz whispered into Harry's ear, but at the same moment the doors opened and a strict looking butler stood in front of them.

"If you would follow me please, sirs.", he said stiffly and turned around.

The three friends gulped and went into the mansion.

They suddenly felt small and poor.

Probably we should have put on a suit instead of only jeans and t-shirt, thought Manni.

They followed the butler into a big living room.

"If you may wait here, please. The master will be here in a minute.", the butler bowed slightly and went out of the room, closing the doors behind him with a soft click.

Harry , Manni and Franz stood in a thigh knot, not daring to sit down on one of the couches. They looked expensive and they feared, that they might made them dirty or break it in some sort of way if they would touch them.

Shyly they looked around at the bookshelves, the carpets, the big windows that gave view to the beautiful park.

"Yes? You want?", a voice interrupted them, a voice that didn't sound like Karl at all.

They turned around and saw Elle-Sid Pierre standing in his riding clothes there, Luis Napoleon behind him

"WE wanted to speak to Karl", Harry said firmly, as surprised as the others by his firmness.

"He isn't here, but he will be back tomorrow. didn't you knew that?", Elle-Sid asked, sounding vain.

What dare they come here to his mansion and ask for his Karl?

"All right. Then just say him, that we will come back tomorrow and visit him at the same time.", Harry said aggressive.

He didn't like this French, he was too vain in his opinion. And why Karl was befriended with somebody like that was beyond him.

"Will do,.", Elle-Sid said curtly.

"Don't bother to lead us out. We will find the way by ourselves.", holding his head up high, Harry marched passed Elle-Sid; Franz and Manni in tow.

Angrily Elle-Sid looked after them. How dare this little cretin tot talk to him in that way?

"Here's the next time.", Manni said encouragingly.

"Yepp. No running away.", Franz said.

"We didn't run away. He wasn't there. That is all.", Manni corrected him.

"Silence, you two.", Harry barked and pressed down on the button.

"Yes? You wish?", came the voice from the butler thought he speakers.

"We wanted to speak to Karl-Heinz Schneider.", Harry said and waited.

The gates opened again, like yesterday and they walked upo the path. This time not paying much attention to their surroundings. Not that they didn't stroke them as beautiful, but this time they were expecting it.

At the entrance the butler waited for them.

"This way, sirs", he said and lead them down the other side of the corridor.

Manni sniggered.

"Guess Pierre hadn't liked your way of talking to him yesterday."

Harry gave him a disapproving glance, but looked straight ahead again.

If Pierre should try and trick him. Please, he was up to it.

The butler opened a door and lead them in another living room.

"The guests have arrived", he said pompous.

Elle-Sid nodded and the butler bowed before he left them alone.

"We wanted to talk to Karl. Not you.", Harry said, slightly pissed off. if this stupid French should try and hold them away Karl , he would….

"I'm here.", he heard Karl's voice and turned around to the sofa where Karl was sitting.

"Oh, there you are.", Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"So, what do you want?", Elle-Sid asked cold.

"Nothing that is your business. So leave us alone", Harry snapped.

Elle-Sid took a deep breath and wanted to tell Harry exactly what he thought of him, when Karl said

"Please, leave us alone."

Elle-Sid gave Harry one last death-glare, before he marched, head high in the air, out of the room.

"If you should need us, we are in the next room.", he said to Karl and closed the doors.ö

Karl nodded.

"Why don't you sit down?", Karl suggested.

Uncomfortably Harry, Manni and Franz sat down, making the sofa looking hard as a board.

"So, what do you want?", Karl asked and looked at them.

Sheepishly Franz scratched his head.

"Hahah, you know…"

"We only wanted to know what is wrong with you?", Manni said.

"Nothing.", Karl looked to the side.

"What has this little git of a football player told you?", Harry asked angered.

"Hermann Kaltz!", Franz looked shocked at him.

"What? He is a coincided, feather-headed, little git."

"Harry, he isn't that bad. He really is nice , once you get to know him.", Karl tried to correct the opinion his friend had.

"Ah yeah? So why don't you tell us then what is bothering you? aren't we your friends too?", Harry flared up.

"Yes, you are, but…. But if I tell you, you will hate me.", Karl looked to the ground.

"Karl-Heinz August Schneider", Franz said, "How dare you believe such a thing?", Franz said, pretending to be shocked and hoping to lighten the mood.

"My name is not Karl- Heinz August.", Karl smiled shyly , mentally shacking his head.

"Ye.", Manni elbowed his friend, " How can you forget that his name is Karl-Heinz August Franz Joseph Wilhelm Maximilian Alexander Friedrich Schneider XVI?"

"Oh, my apologizes.", Franz laughed and Karl sniggered. Sometimes the Bremen duo had lost it.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Fine. Can we come back to the topic?", he said, not up for any joking at the moment.

"Harry, do you have to destroy the mood?", Franz pouted.

"Yes, so?", he turned around to Karl.

Karl gulped.

"I-I'm sorry, but I cant tell you.", he stammered.

"But you can tell that…", Harry stared to curse, but got himself in time, " Whatever it is, tell use. We promise you, that we will understand it."

"Don't make promises that easily. Not if you don't know what it is about."

"Karl, please", Franz said exasperated, "Have we ever given you reason not to trust us?"

Karl shook his head.

"See? Why now?"

"Be-because… you don't understand."

"The tell us, for the sake of the Almighty."

Karl gave the one last look, before he took a deep breath and mumbled, „I'm gay."

Dead silence fell upon the room.

Harry, Manni and Franz looked disbelievingly at him.

„Has he just said, that he is gay?", Manni turned around and asked Franz.

„I guess, he has.", Franz answered.

„Puh, and I thought it was something serious.", Manni breathed out a sigh of relieve and just as he was about to relax, a thought got to him.

„Wait! You were afraid that we would drop ou because you are gay?"

Karl nodded, looking to the ground.

„How dare you, you mean, little… really, to trust as this little. I think we really should end this friendship with him, if he doesn't trust us.", he aid to Franz.

Harry stood up and beat Karl around the head.

„You now, Manni is right. We are your friends. Do you really think, that we would end this friendship because of something like that?"

„Sorry.", Karl said sheepishly.

„Pierre and Napoleon know that you are gay?", Franz asked.

Karl nodded.

„How?"

„Uhm. „, Karl blushed.

„You slept with them? Great", Manni threw his arms up in the air,. „ he doesn't trust his own friends , but can have sex with two strangers. Just great. This friendship is over, Karl-Heinz August Franz Josef Wilhelm maximizing Alexander Friedrich Schneider XVI", Manni said, pretending to be hurt, but his eyes twinkled.

„I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?", Karl asked shyly.

„Do you mean it?"

Karl nodded.

Franz looked at Manni.

„What do you think? Can we give him another chance?"

„Well….", Manni scratched his chin in mock-thinking, „ ….well…. I guess, we can. But only if he promises to never ever be that stupid again."

„I promise it.", Karl said smiling.

„Then, I guess… it's time for a group hug.", shouted Franz and gave4 Karl a rip breaking hug.

„Yeah!", Manni and Harry joined in.

„Hey-hey. it's good, okay? Hey, you are breaking me my rips.", Karl padded Franz on his back.

The got entangled and sat there on the floor.

„Really, Karl", Harry begun, „ why haven't you told us?"

„I told you, because I was afraid to lose you. And-and gay soccer players doesn't exist, right?"

„Gay soccer-players doesn't exist? That's a good joke. Football is the gayest sport I know."

Karl looked disbelievingly at him.

„You wait and see what will happen when word hit the road that The Kaiser is gay.", Franz assured him.

„But… but there are so many married.", Karl didn't understand it.

„It's only fake. Believe me. Take our good Rivaul. Married, two children and gay. Believe me.", Manni said to him.

Karl still couldn't believe it, but he felt confident.

Now that it was out, that his friends had accepted him, he felt lighter, like nothing could hold him down anymore.

They sat there the whole day, joking, laughing and having a good time together.


	4. Chapter 4

Make me feel 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: ?

Warnings ?:

Pairings: none

* * *

Make me feel 4

Karl ran through the corridors of the hospital, hoping that he wouldn't be to late.

Three month had past since the talk with his friends, three month in which he had become prouder, realizing and accepting himself as who he was and now he was able to stand up to his patents better, to forgive them for not accepting him.

He stopped in front of a room, taking a deep breath.

This morning his little sister had called him, telling him that their father had an heart attack.

He had come as fast to the hospital as he could, even skipping training for it.

He needed to talk to his father before it was too late.

He took another deep breath and knocked.

His heart pounded in his ears and his hands were shaking, but he would get though with it.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

The piping of the machines welcomed him.

„What..?", his father said hoarsely and glared at him.

Karl stepped to his bed.

„I-I have just come to see that you are all right. Even if you can't accept me the way I am and love me „ he said and with every word he said, he got more and more confident, „ you are still my father and I love you. No matter what. You can treat me like dirt, death glare at me or ignore me, but I will still love you and think that you are the best father in the world.

I love you Dad, even if you cant accept it and don't want my love, I will still love you.

You are my father and nothing you say or do will ever change that.

I love you Dad and I forgive you for not accepting me the way I am.

I just wanted to let you know that.", he kissed his father on his cheek, then he turned around and walked to the door.

„I love you, Dad.", he said and gave his father one last look, before he closed the door behind him.

-THE END-


End file.
